DeadMask
DeadMask (デッドマスク Deddomasuku) is a Nocturne-made Nocturne with a Frankenstein's Monster motif, the "younger brother" of SkullMask, part of SkullMask's gang known as The Monsters, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality DeadMask's personality is rather "glitchy" to say the least. Though this is more likely due to him being a newly developed Nocturne still and has lot of learning to do. He is a immature and quirky Nocturne monster, having a high affection for his older brother SkullMask and does everything he can to please him. He acts as the Monster's "jokester", although even he knows when to drop the act and get serious when he has to. Despite his quirks and being considered the lightest member of the Monsters....that's still not saying much, as he can be chill and funny one moment, then psychotic and bloodthirsty the next. Unpredictable and erratic doesn't even begin to describe him. Out of all of the Monsters, he is also the one to be shown to be the most visibly eager to act out the more morbid strategies. History Backstory DeadMask was created out of various dead Nocturnes and brought to life by SkullMask and GlamisMask. He spent some time in SkullMask's dungeon, where he learned how to speak by watching 1960's television. Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash DeadMask was the last Monster to appear on roll call in where he came out of his coffin late and introduced himself. He did his thing, spraying black bile around and grossing out the others. ScorpionMask then wanted to do a sparring match with all of the Monsters to test their might, DeadMask included. DeadMask fought off ScorpionMask first and slashed his claws at him, but he did little harm to ScorpionMask and ScorpionMask took him down rather quickly. DeadMask then later got back into the game, using his Dead Bile and surprise attacks on him, to which ScorpionMask tried to use his poisonous stinger on him, but due to him being already dead, it didn't work. ScorpionMask then just tossed him asides after some more beating. After the fight, ScorpionMask congratulated them all. DeadMask then went to the Monster Bar with the others, where they would heal, eat and rest until dawn for when their mission would begin. CobraMask's America DeadMask made a cameo in the RP at the beginning where he was shown along with the other Monsters heading down to South America to find the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle At Colombia, all of the Monsters (CatoblepasMask included) returned to regroup with each other at a certain undisclosed location, where SkullMask met up with them. The Monsters then revealed seven of the Crystal Skulls in their possession. SkullMask was pleased with their progress, however he took note that SaberMask was following them. DeadMask went on his search but found little. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness At the Monsters's base in Colombia, SkullMask spoke to DeadMask, GorgonMask and KarkadannMask some more, before then SaberMask arrived to deal with them. As SaberMask began to fight the Monsters some more, DeadMask ordered himself along with GorgonMask and KarkadannMask to go get what they came for, to which KarkadannMask, DeadMask and GorgonMask fled the scene, going over to the archaeologists's site to steal the two Crystal Skulls. Once DeadMask arrived to the camp, he pretended to be a hanged dead man, only then to use his Dead Silencer Knife on the archeaologists, silencing them so that they wouldn't break their cover. DeadMask than ordered the attack, killing some archaeologists there for the search of the two Crystal Skulls they had. KarkadannMask and GorgonMask then grabbed the Skulls, however they were both the effected by SaberMask's and SkullMask's energy waves fro afar, injuring them both. DeadMask then ordered a retreat, to which KarkadannMask and GorgonMask then returned back to the Monster's base, having gotten what they came for at least. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! WIP MoaiMask WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Dead Silencer Knife: DeadMask's weapon of choice; a knife that he can use for close combat, even if he prefers to use his claws. With it he can cut and slash at opponents, but it's most notable power is that by using it near his throat and motioning a "slit your throat" action, he can take away his opponent's voice and render them completely silent. * Dead Rakes: DeadMask has very razor-sharp rake-like claws, to which he can use to hack, slash and tear his opponents apart. They are sharp enough to tear through flesh as if it were paper and can leave terrible, bloody scratchmarks behind. * Dead Bile: DeadMask can vomit a stream of black bile at his foes. This is mostly used to blind his opponents. * Levitation: DeadMask can levitate. * Undead Physiology: Due to being made up of several body parts of dead Nocturnes, DeadMask has the physiology of the undead, being able to survive most attacks that would normally kill someone; such as stabbing or shooting him being uneffective. * Regeneration: DeadMask can regenerate his limbs least they be torn or blown off of him. * Contortionism: A little known power of his, DeadMask can contort his body excellently and fit into small spaces by doing so. * Enhanced Speed: DeadMask has enhanced speed, being able to run very fast. * Electrical Consumption: DeadMask can consume electrical matter in order to gain more strength. * Strength: DeadMask possesses unnatural strength; being able to lift things twice as big as him and also can tear down steel and brick walls down apart. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, DeadMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Light Resistance: Interestingly, DeadMask is resistant to light energy, not being effected by it in the least. Weaknesses * Fire: DeadMask is weak to fire, also being afraid of it. Roar DeadMask has the same roars as Alien Baltan. Trivia * DeadMask was originally the name for CatoblepasMask before he ended up changing his name. DeadMask's original name was meant to be "XMask", due to the X-eyes on his mask. * The idea of DeadMask having X-eyes comes from an old idea Gallibon had for a Nocturne for a while. * He is the youngest member of the Monsters, as well as the youngest member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, and finally is the youngest official Nocturne, being only 4 years old (though mentally and physically he is much older). * His original design had him dress more casually and not smiling, but Gallibon decided to change that. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Undead Category:Kaijin Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)